Above Average
by WavesOfWisdom99
Summary: Because, all things said and done, the Heroes of Olympus were indeed, above average. All rights to author
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello! Here's another story...it's supposed to be one of those 'mortals meet the demigods' things. Enjoy!

Percy Jackson, in Stephanie's opinion, was an acquired taste. He was handsome, sure (the hottest guy alive, most girls she knew would argue), but he was weird. Like really weird. He cursed in Greek most of the time, and said stuff like "What is the name of the gods?" and "Holy Hades!" He had been kicked out of nearly every school he set foot in, and to top things off he had vanished for nearly an entire year. Yeah, weird.

Stephanie was paired with this kid for a chemistry project. Percy had warned her that he was fairly horrible at chemistry, and had apologized in advance. But, he had promised to help as much as he could, which was a major improvement from some of the jocks she had worked with.

Now, Stephanie stood in front of Percy Jackson's apartment, her bag filled with books and her mind filled with apprehension. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She could hear a loud crash from inside, some muffled voices, and a small screech, before the door swung open to reveal Percy, his black hair a mess, and green eyes shining.

"Hey!" he greeted, grinning down at her. He was nearly a foot taller than her 5'3" frame. At that moment, Stephanie realized why 95% of the female population of their school drooled over Percy Jackson. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a faded orange T-shirt that read CHB. A leather string with a few clay beads rested on his throat. He was tan, with a surfers body. Scars littered his arms, but they only added to his appeal.

Stephanie managed a small smile, ignoring the sudden lump in her throat, "Hey."

"Come on in!" he invited, opening the door wider, "The place is kinda a mess, sorry. My cousins are over," he shot her a sheepish grin.

"That's alright," Stephanie assured him, "My brothers make it look like a hurricane has hit my house."

Percy laughed and led her into the living room. Four people sat around the coffee table, one on the floor and the others on the sofas. They all looked up when Percy walked in. Stephanie had to muffle a gasp at their appearances.

The girl sitting on the floor had startling blue eyes, and short, choppy, black hair. She looked like she could kill you thrice without blinking. She was wearing all black, which didn't really go with the silver tiara-type circlet in her hair, or the chain bracelet on her wrist.

She was leaning against the legs of a boy with blond hair, and the same blue eyes as her, only wearing glasses. He was wearing a shirt similar to Percy's, only his looked newer. For some reason, he had a groove in his hair.

The guy sitting next to him looked younger, like he was about 14 years old. He had black hair, and brown eyes, and was dressed in black as well.

The last girl looked even younger, 13 or so, with a purple T-shirt that read SPQR and really curly brown hair. Her eyes were gold, which was weird and cool at the same time.

All four of them looked amazing, even in casual clothing, and made Stephanie feel very inadequate, with her short brown hair, brown eyes, jean shorts and old hoodie.

"Steph, these are my cousins, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel," Percy introduced, pointing people out, "Guys, this is Stephanie. She's a friend from school."

The group chorused hellos, and Stephanie gave them a halfhearted wave.

Percy then dragged her off to the kitchen, and they got started.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing their chemistry project to the backdrop of loud arguments from the living room, caused by a very controversial game of Monopoly. It was ridiculous and hilarious at the same time.

After a couple of hours, Percy looked like his head was going to explode due to overload of equations, so Stephanie offered to call it a day. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone look so grateful.

She took him up on his offer to hang out for a few hours, and ended up making some key observations.

While Percy's cousins all looked varying degrees of scary, intimidating and powerful, they were all really nice people. Their dynamic as a family was incredible, Stephanie noted, as she watched Percy wrestle with Hazel over some complication over some board game she had long stopped paying attention to. Even though they were so different, they worked together so well. Stephanie found herself becoming increasingly jealous of the scene she was witnessing, and she started to realize that the other girls at Goode had a point. Percy Jackson was above average.

A/N okay, so this is going to be a series of one shots, I think, so, feel free to give me ideas and suggestions for future chapters! Let me know what you think :*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyy! I know I started this ages ago...but inspiration didn't really hit until now. So, here you go! Enjoy. **

Paul's POV

Paul Blofis was a brave man. He had fought a war alongside people who were half immortal (and fully immortal), against monsters that most people couldn't even imagine. Even so, the idea of having his stepson in the same room as his mother for an extended amount of time terrified him.

But, that was something he was going to have to face, since the entire Blofis family was supposed to get together for the wedding of one of his cousins. Paul's blood pressure rose exponentially when Percy told him that he was bringing Nico along too, but he didn't have the heart to say no.

Now, they were all in the car. Sally looked gorgeous, in a deep blue dress with white sparkling earrings and a delicate bracelet that somehow matched her wedding ring. Percy had cleaned up – somewhat – and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark gray button-up shirt. His hair was a mess though, and no amount of combing could change that. His cousin was dressed similarly, wearing a white shirt instead of gray.

"I still don't get why I'm tagging along," Nico said, glaring at Percy.

"Be-_cause_. You were alone in your cabin, Will was busy and so, you decided you would spend some time with your favorite cousin," Percy replied, smirking.

"That last one is complete, utter schist. Try, Annabeth begged me to keep you company and make sure you don't make a _complete_ fool of yourself."

Percy scowled and messed up Nico's hair, making Nico hit him in the stomach in response.

Paul sighed. It was going to be a _very _long night.

-x-x-x-

the event, much to Paul's surprise, started off smoothly enough. Percy and Nico could, evidently, be very well behaved – perfect gentlemen – and they got along well with the rest of the cousins. Everyone loved Sally, and everything was just fantastic, until they sat down for dinner.

The four of them were joined by Paul's parents. His father was silently eating (like he had been doing for over 30 years now), when his mother piped up.

"Strange, isn't it, that Percy's father didn't want to be involved at all in his life?" she asked.

Paul was horrified, Sally looked stunned, Nico choked on his water and Percy developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth.

"Percy's father was lost at sea," Sally said, recovering quickly, "So he didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"I see. My apologies," his mother studied Percy, making his ears turn red.

She turned to Nico, "So, what do you parents do?"

Nico studied his plate, "They, um, died. In a fire."

"Oh dear. How tragic. And now you stay with my son and his family?"

"Uh, no. I stay with my, uh, uncle."

Not a complete lie, Paul supposed, since, technically, Hades and Chiron shared the same father.

"Your uncle. I see."

Just then, Percy's phone (a special, monster-free, one that Leo had invented) rang, and he excused himself to answer it. Nico looked like he wanted to run after him.

"So, Nico," Paul's mother continued, "Where do you go to school?"

"Um...Minerva Academy." Paul had to admit, the boy could think on his feet.

"Oh? And where's that?"

"Its um...its on Long Island."

"What grade are you in?"

"Uh, I'm a softmore."

Before Paul's mother could continue her cross-examination, Percy came back and slid into his seat.

"That was Jason," he said, looking at Sally, "He, Piper, Thalia and Annabeth just got back from California. He wanted to know if we wanted a ride to Camp."

"And?" Sally asked.

"And I said sure. We were going to head down anyway."

"Sounds good," Sally agreed, "They're welcome to come in for a bit."

"I told him that," Percy assured her. Paul took one look at the look on his stepson's face, and sent up a silent prayer to any god that might be listening.

-x-x-x-

Most of the guests had moved to the dance floor by the time the demigods showed up. They were all well dressed, Thalia in a silver dress, Annabeth in a pale blue one and Piper in a cream one. Jason wore a purple shirt and jeans.

As they approached the table, Percy rose to greet his girlfriend, and Nico nodded at his cousins. Paul's mother looked extremely shocked.

"We should get going Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said after greetings had been exchanged.

"Come on Wise Girl," Percy complained, "One dance."

Annabeth sighed, but allowed Percy to pull her onto the dance floor. Jason and Piper followed them after a bit of pouting on Piper's part.

"So," Thalia said, kicking Nico's chair, "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

Nico started at her like she was insane, "Does it _look _like I want to die?"

"Oh, come on. You're my _cousin_."

"Yeah, I know, but still."

"No one's going to kill you. Promise."

Nico relented with a groan, offering Thalia his hand and getting to his feet.

Paul's mother stared at the demigods, "Paul," she said, "There is something not..._normal _about those children."

Paul followed her gaze. Percy and Annabeth were holding each other close, both smiling with love resounding in their eyes. Jason and Piper were laughing as they swayed to the beat. Nico was twirling Thalia, smirking. They all looked a little better than those around them. Their movements were a little smoother, their eyes and smiles a little brighter.

Paul had to smile, "No Mom, they're not normal. They're better than that."

**A/N And there we have it! Cookies for all my reviewers (::) (::) (::) (::) :D Let me know what you think of this one. Reviewers get cookies :D**


End file.
